


Celebration

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: The day before Moxie goes to take his placement exam in order to follow his dreams of being an adventurer.  His family is celebrating this achievement with him and sending well wishes.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	Celebration

Effervescent had been running around the house all day since before dawn. She was eagerly preparing for Moxie’s party. The next sunrise meant that he was taking his first steps in following his new found dream of becoming an adventurer. Food and herbal spells were being cooked up with the assistance of her daughters.

Everyone was coming together to send the youngest of the family off with good energy and hope for passing his exam. While kitchen preparations were happening, Moxie was with his brother and father having a heart to heart. “Trust your instincts. Everyone has their own strengths to help make them great at their job. Just because you don’t have the same strength doesn’t mean you won’t succeed,” Finesse encouraged. “We’re all extremely proud of you and the progress you’ve been making in this short time to get ready for this exam.” Moxie nodded with a small smile as he listened to his father. Revere added, “You’ve even surprised me with the abilities you’ve been able to harness. I remember when you were a baby you were so frail that it’s surprising this is the career path you’re deciding to take.” 

Moxie smiled softly as he nodded at their words. He wanted to be useful to his family in a way that would surprise everyone. Of course it was expected for him to join in the family businesses but that wasn’t bringing in money he felt his family deserved. They were all hard working and deserved great things.

“Flora Moxie! Flora Moxie!” Called small voices. His nieces Luminous and Pinion came running over. “Look what Flora Soleil made us!” Exclaimed Luminous as she pointed to her flower crown. “Me too me too!” Pinion called right after. The two jumped around and spun to show off their white gowns and model their crowns made of hydrangeas. 

“You both look lovely,” he complimented. “Are you excited for today? You haven’t done a ceremony like this before.” The two nodded as they jumped from Moxie, to Finesse, to their father. “They’ve been practicing since we made arrangements for it,” Revere explained. “They’re so excited to send you off.”

“Lumi! Pinion! Come help us finish up!” Called their mother. After giving their family hugs, the two girls ran back to help in the kitchen.

There wasn’t much longer before the meal was prepared. Laid out across a long table set up outside was colorful vegetable and fruit dishes, as well as multiple floral arrangement. At the head of the table was Moxie adorned in pale blue, purple and white as his dress came down to his feet. Upon his head was a flower crown of hydrangeas as well. On either side of him were his parents, followed by his siblings, their partners and respective children. As if on cue they all bowed their heads, held their palms face up toward the sky. Effervescence softly sang a prayer in Elvish. “Sun, oh sun, your warmth brings us life. The consumption of your power through our harvest, we say thanks to you. Please pass on your strength our mighty sun. Through our hands we receive your blessings. Through the nourishment of our bodies we receive your blessings. We thank you for your many blessings. Sun, oh sun.” The prayer was sang once more as a group before they lifted their heads. In order of age the family each fed Moxie a bit from each dish. As they fed him, once more they spoke a prayer. “From this dish and from my hand, I give you strength. I am with you.” Once Moxie was fed at least once from each member, they were all allowed to eat and have casual discussion. Having meals with his whole family always made Moxie feel so complete. Even his in-laws brought warmth to his soul when they joined the Hydrangea family.

After their feast, the table was cleared and everyone moved to go deep into the forest. By this time the late sun was going to set. In the forest was a bed of different types of flowers where Moxie moves to lay himself down on. His family sat around the bed, holding hands and bowing their heads. Together they prayed in silence the same prayer of strength and guidance for Moxie. The small tiefling prayed a similar pray as well and would continue that prayer as he spent his night in the forest. His family would leave him there to be with the forest and strengthen his connection with it.


End file.
